What Can Happen
by CrazyBridesMaidInTheSGTC
Summary: What happens when bullies go to far? Find out in What Can Happen. It's sort of an Invader Zim version of the movie, The Final. I hope you enjoy. Also, if you can tell who's supposed to be who, comment saying your answer. M rating for future chapters. Lots of gore and blood.
1. Chapter 1

What Can Happen

Dib stood in front of his locker, getting his things ready for class. As he turned to head to class Torque Smacky and one of his friends were waiting there, wearing mean smirks. "What do you want?" Dib asked, not in the mood to put up with the jocks' nonsense today. He had dealt with them and the other jocks for more than long enough.

As he tried to walk to class, Torque grabbed his shoulder and shoved him in to the lockers, making a rattling sound when Dib's body hit the metal doors. "Oh, a tough guy, huh?" Torque laughed. The tall, lanky boy let out a pained hiss and held his shoulder. The two bullies laughed harshly at Dib's pain as they walked off to class, giving each other high fives.

Dib sighed and walked to class, sitting in his normal seat in the back of the room. The teacher began writing stuff on the board and giving a lecture. Dib played with his lip ring and wrote stuff down in his notebook. However, they weren't notes for school. No he was working on something else.

The bell rang to go to lunch, and Dib went to the cafeteria and sat at his usual table with Zim, Gaz, Keef, Melvin and the rest of the outcasts. "I wish we could go one day, ONE DAY without having to deal with the bullshit from those pricks." he exclaimed as he sat down, gesturing towards the popular table. "Yeah, me too." Melvin agreed with a sigh. "Someone needs to put those filthy humans in their place." Zim added. They all agreed.

That day the group made a plan, a plan to get back at the people who had done them wrong. That's what Dib was writing in his notebook earlier in class. They all agreed that this plan would certainly teach those assholes a lesson they won't soon forget. So, it was settled. Their plan would start now.

They passed out invitations to a costume party that would be held at Dib's house. He and his family had moved to a secluded house in the country. They knew the popular crowed would show up, not because they liked Dib, but because it's a chance to get free booze and further their harassment. Not to worry, they'd soon get theirs. The only people they invited were the ones they wanted to get revenge on. Now all that was left to do was wait.

The night of the party Zim, Keef and Melvin came over early to prepare. They were dressed in normal, happy costumes. The group went over their plan one more time. Before the guests arrived, they hid traps in the woods out by the house, and some other kids who agreed to help them were hiding out there as well. Everything was ready.

Soon the popular people began to arrive. Once everyone was there it seemed like a normal party. People were drinking and dancing and just having a great time. Then Gaz poured something into the punch. Soon people started hitting the floor one by one. They weren't dead, just unconscious. The outcast group then changed their costumes from fun, nice ones to creepy, demonic ones and chained the populars up.

They woke up the preps with a loud, high pitched sound that would make the average person's ears ring. The teens woke up groggy, and tried to cover their ears. Groans of pain and confusion could be heard through out the house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rise and shine, everyone! Did you all have a nice rest?" Dib asked in a very creepy voice.

"What the hell is going on?" one guy asked, still kind of groggy.

"I'm glad you asked, Chase." Dib said, walking back and forth on the indoor balcony, similar to how a teacher does during a lecture.

"You see, each one of you were brought here for a reason. Can anyone tell me that reason? Hm?" he continued.

Another guy raised his shackled hand.

"Yes, Jeremy." Dib said, pointing to him with the gun in his hand.

"You're insane!" Jeremy replied.

Dib chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, Jeremy. You never were the brightest, were you?"

"Hey, I'm smart!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Dib yelled.

Jeremy went silent, not daring to say anything else to the mentally unstable kid with a gun.

"Now then. We have some good news, and some bad news. The good news is, we aren't going to kill you. The bad news is, you're going to wish we would have." Dib explained, his voice going dark at the last sentence.

"Man, what is this? Some sort of stupid joke?" Chase asked in a tone that said he didn't think they'd do anything to them.

"I'm not laughing, Chase." Dib replied coldy.

"Dude, this is stupid." Chase continued to run his mouth.

Dib gave Zim a nod, and the masked Irken walked over to the blabbering jock, carrying an odd and dangerous looking device. He shoved the device in the jocks face, the sharp, arrow like spike at the tip brushing against his cheek.

"Get that thing out of my face!" Chase exclaimed, still trying to act tough.

Zim presses a button on the device and the spike went through Chase's jaw. Several wires shot out from the side of the device and stuck to the now screaming boy's face and neck. A harsh jolt of electricity was shot through the teens flesh, causing him to convulse. Zim continued to hold down the trigger until Chase was foaming at the mouth. He let go of the trigger and let the boy fall to the ground. He was unconscious, but not dead. Blood dripped down his face, and the smell of burnt flesh was rising in the air.

A girl shrieked at the scene.

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Dib asked the group.

No one made a sound. Dib chuckled and looked around the room.

"That's what I thought." the raven haired boy said.

Meanwhile, outside where the others were, someone had managed to escape. The petite girl ran blindly, not caring where she was heading, just as long as it wasn't here. She made it a little less than half way down the yard, makeup smeared down her face, and her blond hair was mess and kept falling in her face, when suddenly there was a loud "snap". The girl fell to the ground, screaming out in agony as the bear trap clamped around her tiny ankle.

Several guys on motorcycles, dressed in the same costumes as the ones hosting the party, circled around her after hearing her cries. They fired shots at her, barely missing her.


	3. Chapter 3

What Can Happen Chapter 3; It's All Fun And Games Until Someone Looses A Tongue

Meanwhile, back inside, Gaz slashed a strange liquid in one of the guy's faces, and shoved him on his back, crawling over him, and straddling his waist. The guy's skin started turning red and welting up. He let out a few struggled screams and convoluted before going still on the floor. The liquid had paralyzed him, but he could very well feel everything.

The purple haired girl pulled out a bunch of really long needles from her utility belt, and showed them to the crowd. Everyone watched her with wide eyes, anticipating what she would do. She took one of the needles and slowly pushed it into the boy's neck. He let out a gurgle in response. Gaz ripped the guy's shirt and stabbed several needles into his collar bone and chest, one by one.

"St-stop! Please, j-just stop!" one of the girls begged, through tears.

Gaz looked at the girl for a second, and slid a finger down her cheek in a mocking manner. She grabbed a handful of needles and shoved them into the guy's chest all at once and ran her hands over the top of them, causing all the needles to move.

They dragged the injured boy to the back room, where Chase now was, laying in the middle of the cold, concrete floor. They laid the boy down beside him, and went back to the front room.

Keef noticed that one of the popular guys, who was actually their friend and nice to them had some how found out about the part and showed up. He frowned, not wanting his friend to be hurt.

"Hey, what is Cameron doing here?" Keef asked Dib, confused.

"Someone must have brought him." Dib replied.

"We have to let him go." Keef insisted.

"No, he's here, he stays." Dib replied in a dangerous tone.

"But, he's our friend!" Keef exclaimed.

"He stays, and that's final!" Dib said in a warning tone.

"Okay." Keef said, putting his hand up in a 'I surrender' way.

When Dib wasn't looking, Keef went over to where Cameron was chained up, and slipped him a key anyway. The spared boy looked at Keef, both shocked and grateful, as he quickly made a run for the door.

Dib saw him, and fired several shots at him, all of which missed him. He was angry. Not so much at the fact that Cameron got away, but more so at the fact that Keef had betrayed him. He betrayed ALL of them.

"Why did you do that?!" Dib yelled at the red head boy, shoving him against the wall.

"I couldn't leave him here! He's stood up for us-!" Keef was cut off.

"NO, WE stood up for you! And you BETRAYED us!" Dib shouted in Keef's face.

The dark haired boy pulled out his switch blade and stabbed it into Keef's chest, turning it before pulling it back out. They laid Keef's dead body on the bed in one of the other rooms. They removed his mask and laid his hands on his chest. They said their goodbyes, and went back to the front room.

Melvin grabbed one of the cheerleaders, her name was Jessica, by her arms, and drug her to what looked like an old execution chair, and strapped her to it. He put a ball gag in Jessica's mouth, and got out a jar of a cream like substance. He scooped some out onto his gloved hand, and rubbed it all over the cheerleader's face. At first nothing happened. A few minutes later, the girl let out muffled screams and thrashed about as the substance began to burn her flesh and cause it to bubble. When the girl stopped screaming and thrashing, they took her to the room with the two injured boys.

"You're a bunch of cowards!" a football player, who always runs his mouth, named Randy shouted.

"What was that, Randy?" Dib asked in a not so pleased voice.

"You heard me!" Randy replied. "You're all hiding behind those masks! Cowards!" he continued to shout.

Dib let out a dark chuckle. "We aren't HIDING behind these mask. They're a symbol of what we are inside." he explained, holding his chest to make his point.

"THIS is what I am inside. A monster. The monster that YOU created." the raven hair boy continued, pointing at Randy as he walked towards him.

"Take off your mask." Randy said in the same tone as before.

"Alright. Fair enough." Dib said, as he took off his mask.

Randy looked at him in shock.

"You know, Randy. It's kind of funny. You actually empowered me." Dib said with a small laugh.

"You're constant tormenting pushed me to become stronger." he stared at Randy for a moment, letting it all sink into the jock's brain.

"I know who you are." a girl spoke up, pointing to Gaz.

Gaz looked at her, head tilt like 'do you now?'.

"You're the gothic girl, Gaz." the prep continued, her voice shaking a bit.

Gaz took off her mask, slowly.

"Now I am Gaz." the purple haired girl replied.

Melvin took off his mask as well. "I'm Melvin." he said, showing everyone his face.

Zim removed his mask slowly. "And I'm Zim." he said, moving the hair from his shaggy wig out of his eyes.

The next victim to be in the chair was a guy named Tanner. Tanner loved to run his mouth and talk shit.

Zim grabbed Tanner's jaw, forcing him to open his mouth. He placed a clamp on his tongue and pulled it out as far as he could stretch it.

"Since Tanner here talks a lot of shit behind people's backs, I think the only justifiable punishment it to, well cut out his tongue out course." Dib chuckled again.

Melvin picked up a pair of sharp scissors and put them around Tanner's tongue. Right as he was going to close the scissors, and cut Tanner's tongue out, Cameron came busting throw the door, gun in hand.

"Drop the scissors!" Cameron shouted, pointing the gun at Melvin.

"Don't listen to him, Melvin! Just do it!" Dib demanded.

Melvin went to finish what he started when Cameron fired a shot, hitting him right in the heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; There Are More Like Us

Dib fired a shot at Cameron, hitting him in the chest, causing the boy to fall to the ground and drop his own gun. He laid there in pain and bleeding on the floor.

Dib walked over to Randy, and put the gun to the back of his head.

"Get up!" he shouted roughly to the hostage boy as he led him to the chair. He strapped him in, put a gag on him and got out several sharp objects and torturing devices, dragging it out as much as he could so Randy could imagine all of the possibilities.

"You know, Randy, every single day I thought of different ways to get you back. To make you pay for all the torment and pain you caused me, but no matter what I came up with, it just wasn't satisfying. Then it came to me." he said running a knife over Randy's neck teasingly.

The unstable teen moved the knife to the jock's shoulder, laughing as the boy whimpered in fear. He then moved it over his crotch, smirking darkly at the wide eyed boy who let out muffled protests and thrashed his head back and forth, trying to shake his head in a 'no' response.

Dib cut the boy's shirt off of his body and slashed the knife across his chest, causing a muffled scream of pain. He made several more lacerations all over Randy's chest and stomach. Blood was running down his torso. The jock whimpered and screamed in agony.

Dib put down the knife down on a near by stand and picked up a pair of pliers. He grabbed ahold of Randy's hand and clamped the pliers onto his index fingernail and ripped it off. He took the jock's gag off, and ripped off his middle fingernail, then the ring finger, and the pinky and the thumb. He then moved on to the other hand, repeating what he had done to the last.

The raven haired boy picked up a larger knife and turned it over in his hands, marking back and forth in front of Randy. He then moved behind him.

"Do you even know my name?" Dib asked the injured boy.

He waited for Randy to reply. Nothing. Not a single response came from the jock.

"My name is DIB. All these years you spent making my life a living HELL, and you didn't even know my NAME." he said right in the boy's ear.

"Now, I'm going to make sure you never throw another football in your life. That you never experience the pleasure of sex ever again. And everyday of your PATHETIC, MISERABLE life, I want you to think of me, smiling and laughing, and being happy, while you spend the rest of your days in a WHEELCHAIR!" Dib shouted, stabbing the knife into Randy's lower back and twisted it, causing a loud ripping noise and another agonizing scream to come from the jock.

It was then that Dib realized Cameron was trying to get back to his feet. He quickly picked up his gun again, and ran over to him, shoving him back on the ground with his boot.

"I like you, Cameron, but you shouldn't have came." Dib said, pointing the gun at Cameron's head.

Right as Dib was about to pull the trigger, another shot was fired, hitting Dib in the back, killing him. His lifeless body hit the floor right next to Cameron.

Gaz was holding the smoking gun, and everyone stared at her.

"It's time to end this." she said, turning towards Zim.

"Zim agrees. We've done enough." Zim agreed, nodding his head.

Gaz gave her gun to Zim and turned her back to him, nodding. The Irken pressed the gun to the back of the purple haired girl's head and pulled the trigger. Gaz fell to the floor, brains and blood pouring out of her head onto the floor.

Sirens went off, and the police showed up. The whole house was surrounded, and officers and paramedics were rushing in to help the hostages.

"Drop your weapon!" an officer shouted at Zim in a warning tone.

Zim put the gun to the side of his own head, ignoring the officer's command.

"Just put the gun down, it doesn't have to be this way." the officer said calmly, trying to coax Zim.

"This is just the beginning. There are more like us out there." Zim said, pulling the trigger and falling to the floor.


End file.
